


A Dude In A Book Store

by greatminds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bookstores, Fluff, Humanstuck, I don't know what I'm doing, I forgot to tag as, M/M, Multi, books are nice, first fic, just some random shenanigans, will be awhile until the fluff ensues, you could imagine the trolls as whatever, you should read a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatminds/pseuds/greatminds
Summary: Karkat Vantas visits a bookstore and meets Dave Strider. Not much happens until a year later they meet again and a bunch of shenanigans ensues. Reeeaaaaalllyyyy short.





	1. How they first met

**Author's Note:**

> short and stupid and not much davekat right now. It's also my first fic so it might not be good but I'll try my best.

-how they first met-

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you try desperately to continue your romance novel you picked up from the shelf while the whole room proceeds its chaotic form. You guess it's sort of your fault the whole place is in distress and your irrational yelling caused a chain of events to occur, but you decide to block out the noise instead and focus on the page. It is now the fifth time you've read the same sentence and you make a sudden move to get up, absconding from the scene hoping nobody notice. Unfortunately that doesn't go as plan when the asshole in shades, looks over at you with a perfectly shaped brow arch across his glasses. Well fuck.

You still, hoping he isn't actually looking at you and maybe at the interesting poster behind you depicting two brothers with strange mouths. It's now very tense as you stare at his blank face and none of you move as the disorder continues in the room. Time passes as a silent dare to move first raised in the stiff atmosphere and suddenly he moved towards your direction with the most expressionless expression. 

Now is the great time to work legs. To your distress, your legs remain plotted on the same spot and a sudden panic rises. You hope you don't get into too much trouble. 

Oh no, while you were panicking he managed to cross the whole room to right in front of you. Which wasn't impressive as it was a small room. A room full of books that is. You decide to never visit this bookstore again. 

“Aren't you going to pay for that?” He asked, pointing towards the book you were holding. You may have forgotten about it on your way to escape. 

“Yes. Of course, what, did you think I was gonna steal it???” You look at his name tag. Dave Strider, it said. 

“Well you were running out of the store holding that book like it was your precious child about to be taken away from you.” At least he wasn't saying anything about you yelling at his coworker. 

“Well for your information I would never do such a thing as to steal.” 

“Good for you. Just hand over the money.” You give him a glare and take some money from your wallet and hand it to him.

“Thanks, have a good day and come again.” He said this in the most annoyingly vacant voice. Yeah, you're never returning to this book store.

What you didn't know was that your past self was a lying piece of shit because a year later you happened to return to this very same place. 

And the douche in the shades was still behind the counter.


	2. Nope not dealing with Vriska today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHJJHH FUCKIGN HUSSIE UPDATED AND ROSE AND KANAYA GOT MARRIED FUCK YEAH BUT WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DAVKAT AND IS JOHN OK
> 
> anyways, here's the chapter you didn't want, need, or deserve, but the one you got stuck with. 
> 
> you don't even see Dave here wtf me. 
> 
> also shoooooorrrrrrrrttttttt. short chapter, sorry. 
> 
> enjoy. :-)

Flash forward a year later and you, Karkat Vantas, are stomping around the town after Terezi forced you outside the apartment, heading towards a new museum that's opening.

It went something like this earlier.

“Hey Karkat! Wanna go see an awesome art museum with me? It's opening today!” Enter Terezi Pyrope, small and pointy, jumping on top of you with enough force to knock you out as she invited you to the event. Well there goes your relaxing evening doing nothing on the couch.

“But you're blind Terezi.” You had finally managed to catch your breath and push her off you. You decide to distance yourself a bit, wary of another attack.

“Wow Karkat, you have suuuuch a way with words. No seriously, I'm very aware that I can't see.”

“Fuck, I didn't mean to say it like that.”

“Of course you didn't, you just say things sans filter, like always.” 

“Shut the fuck up Terezi” she just responded to this with a long line of cackles.

“Anyways, what are you even going to do at a museum?” You asked her.

“Isn't it obvious? Geez Karkat, I thought you knew me better by now.” With that, a huge sharp grin stretched across her face and frankly, it scared the living shit out of you.

“NO. Terezi I swear to god, you're not gonna lick or sniff or do anything other than stay directly three or more feet away from the paintings. You are not doing this again” She frowns at your words and you almost retract your statement, but then you remember the school art festival you guys had a few years ago when you guys were still in high school. She got suspended for a week.

“Aw, Karkat you're no fun.” 

“Licking those paint chemicals isn't good for you.”

“Being a grumpy guy isn't good for you. Wait, scratch that, I can't imagine you without some sort of look other than grumpy.” As she says this, her trademark Terezi laugh appears.

“Haha, very funny Terezi.”

“Why, thank you for noticing.”

A couple hours later, you guys are walking down a street you don't visit often. There's no reason you don't come here very much, really, just that there wasn't anything nearly interesting here. You vaguely remember a bookstore and maybe an old building across it, but nothing else comes to mind. 

“Hey Terezi, are we almost there? We've been walking for awhile now.” 

“Patience Karkat. Besides we haven't even met up with Vriska yet.” This makes you stop in your step. 

“Vriska?!?!? Why the fuck are we going to meet up with her.” 

“She's not that bad.” She looks at you and you could tell she's not fully convinced herself.

“Yes! Yes she is!” You cross your arms in defiance, knowing you're being a bit petulant. “Besides, you never mentioned Vriska being here.”

“Sorry Karkles, but if I told you she was going to be here you wouldn't have come.”

“Of course I wouldn't!” You let out a frustrated sigh and decide to just let it go. Guess you'll have to deal with a power hungry, slightly crazy (fully crazy) Vriska for the day, if you could handle it that is. 

At the corner of the street you see Vriska, speak of the devil, standing tall and proud. She's so fucking full of herself.

“Heyyyyyyyy! What took you guys so long? I was going to just leave if you'd taken any longer.” The first thing she says and you already feel like dying. 

“No you wouldn't, you invited yourself.” Terezi says with a pointy grin.

“Well who else was???????? Karkat over here? I doubt it, he'd just get angry that he didn't get to spend time with you alone. Aren't you ‘Karkles?’” A wicked smile spreads on her face and you tense up, feeling your face flush. It was no secret that you use to have a crush on Terezi, but you're over it now. Definitely.

“That's it, I'm done, I'll see you later if my trip to the sun doesn't fucking kill me.” With a decisive step you turn away from their direction and begin stomping away. 

“Wait Karkat!” Terezi calls for you and that almost makes you turn around.

“You're too sensitive Karkat, it was just a joke. Stop being such a baby.” Nope, not dealing with Vriska today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking *slams first on table* love the scourge sisters so I hope I didn't butcher them.
> 
> I'm a mess. 
> 
> Dave next chapter woHoo


	3. You're the one that called John a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. 
> 
> yay another chapter iN THE NEXT DAY WOWWWW  
> sorry i'm stressed and writing helps calm me down. also Sol1t41r3, thank you! You've encouraged me to actually try to make this fic good and not write like shit. I'm just gonna dedicate this chapter to you, and probably all the chapters after ily.
> 
> also shooooo rrrrr ttttt, but im gonna try to write longer chapters after this one. I feel like my notes are longer than the actual text. Oops.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. :-)

Great. Fucking great. You have no idea where you are, this place is too unfamiliar, and you walked away from Terezi and Vriska like a fucking idiot. Just great.

 

“Garhhhjrjfms.” You mumble indecipherable noises that surely mean you're frustrated as fuck. 

 

As you made your way downtown, walking faster by the moment, you come across a building you feel like you've been before. It was a bookstore. Huh, you're not sure when you've seen the small building, and you're not sure why you haven't visited more often. You usually go to almost every bookstore in town at least once every few weeks. You decide to enter, better than walking around like an idiot. 

 

What really started to freak you out was the poster of two males disfigured in red and blue with misspelling of words. It didn't freak you out because the poster was just plain weird (well, maybe just a little) but you start feeling a sense of deja vu. You swear you've seen those weirdly shaped mouths. 

 

You walk around, going down the bookshelves. You see the back of a blonde head shelving some other books. You make sure not to disturb him as you look at the books next to him. He hasn't noticed you so you guess you're fine. And then you hear the muttering.

 

“man, rose just had to leave me all alone to make out with her lesbian girlfriend, how could she leave a bro like that. even john wouldn't leave me. bros before hot lesbian girlfriends, that's the rules, I don't make them.”

 

You raise an eyebrow, and feel like you're intruding a bit. To what, you don't know. You decide to ignore him. Except he keeps fucking talking.

 

“and jade just had to attend to her garden because her new batch of pumpkins had been stolen. what the fuck, who would steal pumpkins??? wait, never mind, I'd totally do that. not with jades pumpkins though, they must be protected.”

 

You notice his voice getting softer and softer and unconsciously try to hear him better.

 

“rad pumpkin stealing aside, rose sure fucking owes me. this is too much work even for me. what the fuck rose.”

 

“Why didn't you just asked her to stay?” You didn't mean to say that out loud, but by the way he jumps up it seems you did. He turns to you and you see he's wearing shades. Inside. During winter. 

 

“Oh, uhhh, hi.” He says somewhat barely awkward. It doesn't sound like he just jumped like a dork with his voice sounding calm. “Rose, nah, I couldn't ask, she'd think I'm clingy.” 

 

“You sound like you are.” You tell him this and two seconds later you realized it might have sounded a bit rude. Oh well, weed out the weak ones early. 

 

“Man, you're right. I'm clingy as fuck. Gonna stick on you like a koala. Or was it a sloth. Or maybe both. Whatever, doesn't matter, all that matters is- wait a sec.” You raise your eyebrows. He begins to mutter so quiet you can't hear him. 

 

“What the fuck are you saying.” He continues to ignore you and stops muttering to stare at you. 

 

“I've seen you before.” He says finally. You look at him to see if you recognize him. You search his face, freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks dusting his face lightly and study his lanky figure. 

 

“Nope, never seen you before.” You say, shaking your head slowly and giving him a ‘what the fuck’ sort of look.

 

“No, no we definitely met before. It's in the back of my head.”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

 

“Maaaan, we got to figure this out we're already entrenched in this mystery.”

 

“I already said I've never seen you before. I would've remembered a guy who wears stupid shades indoors.”

 

“No bro, this shades are cool as fuck, John gave them to me. Oh, of course.” He looks at you once again but this time with a small smirk. “I remember now. You're the one who called John a ‘fuckface with no self-respect who acts like he always has flowers shoved up his ass.’”

 

You stand, half in shock and half in realization. The poster, the shades, everything locked in place. “Who the fuck is john???” Is the only thing you're able to ask.

 

“The guy you said was a fuckface with no self-”

 

“Yeah yeah, flowers shoved up how ass, blah blah.” You suddenly remember the boy with glasses and black hair. You also remember him laughing at your insults. 

 

“Dude, you're my inspiration. I look up to your beautiful words, embedding them in the delicate art of raping. Also, that description of him was actually pretty accurate.”

 

“Something is seriously wrong with you.” You say to him, but something that resembles amusement stirs inside. You can't decide whether to smile or frown. Your face at that moment decides for itself. (Your face decided to smile, that fuck.)

 

“Nah, I'd say something's wrong with both of us considering you're the one that yelled at my best bro.” He tells you. Shit, now you feel sheepish about that situation.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, can you apologize for me? Now that I think about it, I can't remember why I did that.” You mentally face palm. You’re always pulling shit like this. 

 

“Sure dude., no worries.” At that moment, a short haired lady with blonde hair enters your general vicinity. 

 

“Hello Dave, I hope I didn’t leave you with too much to do.” She says this in a teasing way, like a sister would to her brother. Which you suppose they were, considering their resemblance.

 

“Oh, great you’re here. Later.” He gives both of you peace signs and runs out of here like his life depended on it. You hear the girl sigh.

 

“I expected him to do that.” She says with a small smile. You look at the direction he left, and you regret not remembering his name. He wasn't wearing his name tag. 

 

You sort of wish you got to talk to him more.


End file.
